


One of the Family

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono goes back to New Jersey with Danny in the middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_million_words Rare Pair weekend challenge. My prompt was snow.

Danny's been worried for the last couple of months that Kono wasn't going to enjoy herself in New Jersey. After all, meeting the family can be stressful; meeting the family at a family wedding even more so. But meeting the family at a family wedding held at Christmas time in New Jersey when you're a hothouse flower from Hawaii? 

Danny's no expert but he's fairly sure that's got disaster written all over it.

So he gets a surprise when it turns out that for a hothouse flower, Kono actually loves snow. Yes, ok, she loves it when she's all layered up and looking like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, but she actually looks cute all bundled up like that. Besides, he has fun helping unwrap her afterwards. 

He likes hearing her laughter when she takes part in a huge snowball fight with way too many of his family, though perhaps not as much when she nails him right in the back of the neck with a snowball that should be far too large for her tiny hands. She builds a snowman with Grace and refuses to part with her scarf for the decorating part, gets him to give up his instead. She walks hand in hand with him in the snow and catches flakes on her tongue and she even throws herself on the ground in his parents back garden, making snow angels with Grace.

"You're actually enjoying yourself," he marvels as she burrows into him for warmth and she looks up at him with a shrug.

"Just getting into the Williams family spirit," she says simply but he knows her well enough to see a hint of a question in her eyes.

Pulling her closer, he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "You're fitting right in," he tells her and he means it - she's one of the family now, and he likes the idea of that. 


End file.
